Jornada
by Kamiragem
Summary: O trajeto entre perder a dobra para Amon e o encontro com Katara na Tribo da Água do Sul.


Jornada

Disclaimer: Legend of Korra não me pertencem, nem seus personagens. Eu não ganho dinheiro escrevendo fanfics, faço-o apenas para apreciação dos fãs.

_Para Yoko, que merece todos os abraços._

Desde o início dessa jornada até agora, Korra não quis ser abraçada. Nem por Mako, nem por Asami, nem por Tenzin. Por ninguém. Existe algum inconsciente coletivo que faz com que todos eles achem que ela precisa de abraços. Mas ela não precisa.

Ela está sentada em sua cama, numa boa cabine de um navio da Nação do Fogo, olhando o mar sem fim pela escotilha. O céu está azul e ensolarado, e algumas nuvens brancas e fofas o distinguem do mar. Mas o clima está longe de ser agradável.

Ela está há um dia e meio na embarcação. Depois de perder a dobra de três dos seus elementos para Amon, o enlouquecido dobrador de sangue. Korra não consegue acalmar seu espírito a ponto de conviver com as outras pessoas. Ela sequer quer estar na companhia de alguém. O humor dela está dos piores que consegue se lembrar.

São bons três dias de viagem até encontrar Katara na Tribo da Água do Sul. A quantidade de gente que se juntou nessa missão, se é que eles podem chamar isso assim, é muito maior que o que o Avatar gostaria. Inicialmente, ela poderia ir apenas com Tenzin, talvez Tenzin e família, num bisão voador. A viagem seria mais rápida e mais eficiente.

Mas a insistência foi tanta que acabou virando uma excursão esquisita. Quando Lin Beifong resolveu que iria com eles de qualquer forma, um bisão ainda seria suficiente. Então Mako resolveu que ele tinha que ir também. Um bisão deixou de ser viável. Até porque Bolin e Asami foram irredutíveis em fazer se juntar ao grupo.

O que restou foi Iroh oferecer um de seus navios para que eles realizassem a viagem que poderia devolver à Korra sua dobra.

E agora ela tinha que lidar com batidas na porta a cada meia hora com pessoas preocupadas, simpáticas e prestativas que ofereciam comida, água, companhia, conversa e, infelizmente para ela, abraços.

Abraços que em momentos como esse só significavam luto. Ela não tinha morrido, mas se sentia como se parte dela tinha ido pra sempre. Ela não queria acreditar nisso, e, portanto, abraços não eram bem vindos.

Desde o momento pós luta, quando o sangue havia esfriado, ela estava sentindo-se muito estranha. Caminhar era estranho porque a conexão dela com a terra havia desaparecido. Ela não conseguia conceber a falta de equilíbrio. A umidade do ar era incômoda e ela percebeu que a vida inteira ela a tinha dobrado para longe da pele com o objetivo de evitar ficar pegajosa. Mas agora toda a água ao redor, circulando descontroladamente, era irritante.

E havia o frio. Desde que a dobra de fogo era forte e estabelecida antes de tudo isso, ela nunca sentia muito frio. Nem no ameno inverno da Cidade República, nem na neve congelante da Tribo da Água do Sul. Como se houvesse fogo em suas veias, evitando que o frio a dominasse.

Mas desde a batalha com Amon, havia esse frio que não ia embora. Ela teve que vestir seu casaco mais isolante e sempre estava enrolada em cobertores ou peles, tentando salvar o calor natural do corpo.

"Se isso é ser não-dobrador, sou muito mais sensível ao que eles passam agora." Ela pensou naquelas crianças não dobradoras nas ruas frias de Cidade República. Eles precisavam de um Avatar de verdade, não de alguém incompleto como ela estava agora.

Todas as chances estavam com Katara agora. Se ela não podia reverter isso, ninguém podia. Mas é claro que ela conseguiria. A viúva de Aang era a melhor dobradora de água do mundo. E ela sabia tudo sobre dobra de sangue. Com toda a certeza ela poderia desfazer o que Amon tinha feito.

Ela tinha que conseguir. Korra recitava esse mantra repetidamente enquanto não se permitia dormir. Dormir só gerava pesadelos em que ela não iria ser sua dobra de volta. E não ter a dobra de volta só deixava uma alternativa a ela. Uma coisa que ela não gostava de pensar.

As batidas na porta eram tímidas, mas o silêncio na cabine as transformou em suficientes para tirar Korra do seu ciclo de pensamento.

- Posso entrar? – Mako colocou sua cabeça na abertura, temendo um pouco pelo mau humor que a garota tinha demonstrado desde o embarque. Korra acenou para que ele viesse até ela.

O dobrador de fogo entrou com uma bandeja na mão repleta de comidas que ele sabia que ela gostava. Mas ela olhou com indiferença.

- Pema disse que você não come nada desde ontem, então eu pedi para o cozinheiro do navio fazer algumas coisas. Ele me surpreendeu com o que conseguem fazer em alto mar! – Ele tentou quebrar a tensão.

- Obrigada. – Korra disse educadamente. – Mas eu não sinto fome...

- Acho melhor você aproveitar. Bolin está extremamente enjoado e diz que sente falta da terra e não consegue comer nada. Aproveite que temos bastante comida sobrando então!

- Escuta, Mako, eu não estou muito a fim de conversar...

- Você tem que falar com alguém. Você sabe que ficar engarrafando o medo e os sentimentos ruins não pode ter bons resultados. Mas toda vez que alguém tenta falar com você, você repele toda boa intensão. Isso não faz bem, Korra!

- Eu não quero falar com ninguém, Mako! – Korra subiu o tom de voz. – Eu não quero conversa, nem simpatia! Não quero carinho e abraço! Eu não quero e não preciso disso! Eu só quero que essa viagem termine logo! Eu não quero a pena de nenhum de vocês...

Ali estava, ela tinha falado o que mais tinha afetado seus pensamentos. Todos os que ela amava e tinha o dever de proteger estavam ali com ela, sentindo pena. E aquilo só piorava tudo. Porque se Katara não conseguisse reverter o que havia sido feito, ela não conseguiria enfrentar todos os olhares de pena.

- Eu não sinto pena de você, Korra. Eu só quero ajudar, você sabe disso. – Mako falou o mais calmo que pode. Ele era um dobrador de fogo, e como tal, também tinha seu pavio curto.

Korra lembrou-se de como ele esteve ao lado de Asami quando ela precisou de ajuda e isso confundiu um pouco mais a sua compreensão das intenções do rapaz. Cansada de pensar sobre tudo, ela pediu para ficar sozinha, e deitou-se de costas para ele, cobrindo todo o corpo com a manta.

Quando ela achou que estava sozinha, Mako deitou-se atrás dela e a abraçou ternamente, beijando seus cabelos. Ela não resistiu.

- Nós não estamos com pena de você, Korra. – Ele sussurrou para ela. – Todos aqui te amamos muito, nós queremos estar com você, te ajudar a passar por tudo isso, deixar você saber que mesmo se tudo der errado, você terá a todos nós do seu lado.

Korra começou a tremer, segurando o choro durante o discurso. Mesmo com toda a força que ela fez, não conseguiu evitar que as lágrimas e os soluços saíssem.

- Tenzin está com aquela cara fechada. Pema, tendo Rohan para se preocupar, não para de perguntar se você está se sentindo bem, mesmo depois que você a enxotou daqui. Tem sido complicado para Asami manter as crianças ocupadas, porque ela gostaria de estar aqui com você, mas seria um desastre com aqueles três voando nessa cabine. Lin está fazendo cara de durona, mas mesmo ela tendo passado por tudo isso, podemos ver que ela está preocupada. E Bolin, mesmo verde metade do tempo, sempre pergunta de você. Deixe-os vir, Korra, deixe-nos ficar ao seu lado. Estamos todos sofrendo com você, divida conosco seu fardo. Por favor.

E naquele momento, nos braços do garoto que amava e a tinha rejeitado, ela sabia que precisava de todos os abraços que pudesse receber.


End file.
